Prophecy
by CookieCutterWorld
Summary: Wedy and L learn about their deaths from their childhood but they dismiss the "prophecy" as a joke.


Prophecy

By The Cookie Cutter World

* * *

"I heard Wedy is leaving today." 

It was as if 8 year-old L's ear twitched upon hearing that and he immediately turned to the kid speaking. He slowly got up, leaving his puzzle on the floor as he walked over to the kid who was telling the news to another kid.

"Where is she going?" asked the kid.

"Her father's coming over today to take her back to America."

L immediately ran upstairs to the girls' quarters. 13-year old Wedy was the only one there and she was standing by her bed, packing her clothes and a few of her toys in her suitcase. She looked at L curiously and then smiled kindly at him. "Well, howdy, L." she greeted with a tinge of an American southern accent.

He stared wide-eyed at her. "You're leaving?" he asked.

She shut her suitcase and locked it. "Yes, I am. My daddy is picking me up today so I can come home already. My lessons here are over, he says." She explained.

Somewhere, church bells began to sound, indicating that it was already 3 in the afternoon. The bells surprised L and he ran to Wedy looking terrified. She welcomed him in open arms and embraced him tightly. "There, there. Nothin's gonna harm you. They're just bells, y'know?" she said gently.

L's eyes were wide as he kept his arms around her. Wedy stroked his black hair. "I sure will miss you." She said softly.

L took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and closing his eyes for a while. They were interrupted when they heard a soft chuckle coming from the doorway. They shifted their attention to the doorway and saw a boy standing there with his right hand rubbing his chin. He had very disheveled hair but despite his rugged appearance, his posture was quite upright as he eyed the two. However, they realized that he seemed to be looking at the space over their heads.

"What is it, B?" Wedy asked rather haughtily. She had to admit, she never liked that kid because she thought he was creepy. All the other children found him creepy as well so they almost never played with him because they thought he was crazy.

L's grip tightened around Wedy as he locked his gaze at B's eyes.

B lowered his gaze and focused on Wedy's eyes. "I know when you'll die." He pointed out in a hoarse and low voice that almost seemed like a whisper.

A chill ran through her spine when she heard that. "What?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

He just chuckled.

Wedy stared unbelievably at him and she gently moved L away from her so she could walk over to B and confront him. "Quit playin' your jokes on me, B, you're not really funny anymore! You don't joke about death around other people, okay?" she pointed out.

B shifted his gaze to the space above her head again and then back to her eyes. "But it's true. I know when you'll die." He said, smiling.

Wedy inhaled slowly and then swallowed hard. According to the other children, B can really see a person's lifespan and when they are going to die—like a Death god could. While she never really bothered to believe in urban legends like those, the way B was looking at her was beginning to make her feel really uncomfortable and afraid. And come to think of it, that was the first time that he has ever approached her and had bothered to speak to her ever since he arrived at that house.

"Oh yeah? If you really know when I'm gonna die, then tell me when it's gonna happen," she said haughtily as she placed her hands on her hips.

B did not even blink. He just replied, "January 10, 2005."

Wedy could feel the blood draining from her face. She refused to say anything anymore so she turned away and walked back to where she left L. However, she froze in her tracks when she heard B speak again, "And L, you'll die on November 4, 2004."

L's eyes widened as he stared back at B who was gazing back at him in a mocking manner.

Wedy could not understand why B would even say such mean things to them but before she could tell him off, she realized that by the time she turned back to the door, he was already gone. She was only able to hear his footsteps fading away in the hallway leading to the stairs.

L and Wedy stood there in silence. There were no bells chiming anymore but for some reason, they can both hear the sounds resonating in their heads.

"A sick joke." L remarked, squinting. Wedy looked at him and he smiled at her. "Well, just in case it's true, I'll die ahead of you anyway. So you need not worry."

She was quiet for a while, processing L's words in her head in silence before she managed to smile again. "Well I choose not to believe his crap." She said optimistically before walking over to her bed to pick up her tweed jacket. L helped her put it on and as he did, she spoke to him, "Tomorrow you'll start solving your first case. Aren't you proud of yourself?"

He nodded. "I am rather excited, Wedy. Too bad you won't be there."

She chuckled. "Maybe one day we'll meet again. You can use me for your cases like for example, if you need to do some surveillance or something'… like a spy." She said before facing him again. "'til then, well, you know where to find me."

L just gazed at her, examining the look in her eyes. "And until then, don't do anything stupid like steal stuff from people. Otherwise, I'll have you arrested." He said.

She laughed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're the one who can crack any case related to me robbin' people behind their backs." She said with a wink before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

In the afternoon of November 4, 2004, Wedy was in her hotel room getting dressed in preparation for a meeting with L and Aiber when she was interrupted upon hearing the sound of church bells coming from somewhere. She wondered where the church was or if there was any bell tower around the area. However, if she can remember observing her surroundings right, there were no churches or bell towers located near her hotel. 

She walked over to the window and took a peek outside, surveying the outside and the streets below to see whether there were bells of any sort that can make sounds similar to that of church bells.

There were none.

The bells stopped and she felt a chill run through her spine for a reason she could not understand. Just then, she heard her mobile phone ringing. She picked it up and checked the caller ID. It read _Light Yagami_—the person L is accusing as Kira. She frowned, wondering to herself why he would call her. After the 7th ring, she took a deep breath and answered it.

* * *

End.

Author's Note: Sorry for the little spoilers. Anyway, B is a real Death Note character from a novel. I decided to refer to him here as "B" instead of mentioning his real name in an attempt to at least avoid more spoilers.


End file.
